


我x地狱使者（下）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我x地狱使者（下）

“那个。。。嗯。。。为什么要碰。。。那里？”小美人的腰抖得很厉害，大腿也是。  
已经探入两根手指的我不停地在里面抽插着，旋转着手指，四处按压着去找他的敏感点。  
“因为这个地方等会要含住我的大家伙，不好好扩张的话会受伤的。”我回答道。  
“可是。。。可是。。。唔。。。好难受。。。”  
“难受吗？”我猛地按住他内壁上的一点，换来他的一声闷哼，“那能怎么办？你得忍着点啊，谁让你欠我钱呢？”  
话音刚落，我那在他内壁上游走的手指碰到了一个凸起，他整个人惊叫一声，又自觉失态地捂住了嘴。  
“是这里啊，很浅很容易碰到嘛。”我曲起手指，用指节去摩擦那个地方。  
“啊啊啊。。。不要。。。好奇怪。。。这样好奇怪啊！”小美人摇着头，腰部也扭来扭去，但还是牢牢地记得自己不能反抗，得保持住这个动作。  
我的手指在里面玩弄了一会，里面逐渐变得湿润起来后，便抽了出来，我的手指上挂满了透明液体。  
“看看，你这个坏孩子，下面都发大水了。”我把手指举到他眼前说道。  
小美人一脸懵懂地看着我的手指。  
“舔干净。”我命令道。  
小美人很是犹豫，他扭过头去，不肯照做。  
就趁着这个时候，我的另一只手抓住他的一边臀瓣用力掰开，龟头顶在那个粉色的小穴口，一口气顶了进去。  
“啊啊啊！！”趁着他尖叫出来的时候，我的手指一下子戳进他的嘴里。  
“不听话就是这个下场，明白了吗？”  
“唔。。。唔嗯。。。”他的眼泪一下子就下来了，抽抽搭搭地哭，刚才那么一顶，他整个人就跪不住地往前一扑，趴在了床上，他就这样把脸埋进柔软的床垫里，呜呜呜地哭个不停。  
我也心里觉得自己有点过分，把手指从他嘴里抽了出来，把他翻了个身，变成和我面对面的姿势。  
我的性器也跟着在他体内旋转地摩擦了一圈，他发出一声长长的泣音，小穴痉挛着绞紧了我的性器，让我舒服得直抽气。  
不知道是刚才把脸埋在床上哭缺氧还是怎么着，他的脸和鼻尖红红的，嘴唇也更加艳丽了，卷曲蓬松的头发乱糟糟的更显得可爱极了，那双深邃的大眼睛一眨一眨地掉着眼泪。果然，不是我爱欺负人，实在是他这小模样太欠欺负了。  
“别哭了，马上就舒服了。”我捏住他那细白的腰防止他乱动，性器也顶向之前用手指找到的点。  
“哈嗯！！”他双手捂住肚子，小穴紧缩了一下，惊慌地看向我，“呜呜。。。肚子里面好热，好奇怪。。。”  
“是不是很舒服？”我问道。  
“有。。有一点。。。啊啊。。。不要太用力。。。”他抓着我的后背，指尖都陷进了我的皮肉里。  
我的手抓住他的臀部，用力往外掰，狠狠地一次一次地顶进他的小穴里，每次抽出去的时候都几乎把整根抽离，进去的时候就顶到底，龟头次次都擦过能让他舒服的那一点。  
“啊。。。不行了。。。好热。。。要。。。化掉了。。。”他像只小猫咪一样软软地叫着，腿把我的腰夹得死紧，嘴微微张开，可以看到里面一截红色的小舌头，我被勾得不行，低下头来和他接吻，堵住他的呻吟。  
吻毕的时候他差点窒息过去，脸颊被憋得通红，张着嘴大口大口地喘着气。  
“再舒服也不能忘记换气啊。”我无奈地说着，拉过一个抱枕垫在他的腰下，把他的腰垫高，这样更有助于我用力。  
床被我顶得咯吱咯吱地响，我像是要把他操进床垫里一样用力，当他体会到这种快乐以后，身体已经彻底堕落了。明明性格又单纯又懵懂，身体却不断地迎合着我的撞击，每当我抽出来时里面的嫩肉还不停地往里吸挽留着我。  
“呜呜。。。好舒服，已经。。。无法思考了。。。”他的前面在没有碰触的情况下也站了起来，简直就是个尤物，第一次就已经可以靠着后面得到快感了。  
没过多久，他就哭泣着缩紧了后穴，里面蠕动着挤压着我的性器，他仰着头，露出脆弱的脖颈，我咬住他的喉结，轻轻地用牙齿磨着。  
“不行。。。想上厕所。。。呜。。。”他委屈地喊着。  
“这可不是要上厕所的感觉啊。”我抚摸着他的性器，粗糙的指腹在他柔嫩的顶端摩擦着，没过多久，他就尖叫着射了出来。  
我被他这么一夹，也忍不住在里面射了。因为单身久了，我射得很多，直到他平坦的腹部微微鼓起才结束，一抽出来里面的白液就涌了出来。他呜咽着捂住了肚子，高潮后的他半睁着眼睛，可能还在放空没有回神，看起来迷迷糊糊的，不过倒是更可爱了。  
我把他抱在怀里温存了一会，等他回过神来看向我的时候，我说，“恭喜你，刚才还上了一块钱。”  
“一。。。一块？”他瞪大了那杏仁似的眼睛，一脸被骗了的可怜样。  
“当然，刚才都是我在出力，你除了哭哭啼啼地张开腿什么都没有做嘛，而且后面只顾着自己舒服，按理来说不和你收费就不错了。”我说。  
“可是。。。”  
“可是什么？你看看你给我抓的。”我转过身去给他看我后背上被抓出的红痕，“医药费是不是也得出一下？外卖是38元，泡面就当做赠送不收钱了，等一下还要去买药擦后背，就收五十吧，所以你欠我88元，刚才你自己赚了1元，还差87元。你得努力才行啊，这样下去什么时候能把钱还清？”  
“呜呜呜。。。”小美人本能地感到自己吃亏了，彻底被欺负哭了，但又无法反驳我说的话。  
“啧，别哭了，还是好好赚钱吧，这次你表现的好点，我给你扣2元。”说着，我那再次硬起来的性器又进入了那个刚刚被使用过度还未彻底闭合的小洞。


End file.
